Chessy
by SeReineOh
Summary: hanya ff dengan moment konyol dan chessy dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Jong Dae dan Minseok, dan Sehun dan Luhan, selamat membaca.. HUNHAN CHENMIN KAIDO FF GS, EXO FF... muachh :3


CHEESY MOMENT

Pairing :

JongSoo – Jong In Kyung Soo

DaeMin – Jong Dae Minseok

SeLu – Se Hun Lu Han

Genre :

Fluff, gaje, unpredictable, worst, cheesy

Rate :

Aman aman aja

Length :

I don't know, yet.

Desc :

The cast belong to God, the story belong to my imaginary. I just being cheesy, and I think is funny, so enjoy it.

Jong Soo " **Test, Pencil, Type** "

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat ribut setelah sebelumnya benar-benar senyap seperti kuburan, maklumlah di kelas itu baru saja di gelar ujian mid semester pagi ini dan setelah 90 menit bertahan dalam menjawab pertanyaan barulah semuanya merasa lega setelah Mr. Jo guru mereka keluar dari ruangan setelah mengumpulkan semua kertas jawaban. Semuanya warga kelas masih sibuk berbagi cerita tentang ujian yang baru saja selesai tersebut.

Seseorang yeoja berambut sebahu yang awalnya sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman-teman yang duduk mengelilingi tempat duduknya tiba-tiba saja melirik ke bangku belakangnya tempat seorang namja tampan berambut legam duduk.

"Ya! Jong In, kau jawab apa tadi pertanyaan nomor 3?"Tanya yeoja tersebut.

Si namja tampan bernama Jong In itu tersenyum manis yang terkesan bodoh di mata Kyung Soo.

"jawabanku adalah kau, kau jawaban dari semua pertanyaan"jawab Jong In terkekeh, membuat Kyung Soo menggeleng kepala tak percaya.

"neo michieseo?"Tanya Kyung Soo mendorong dahi Jong In dengan jari tunjuknya, Jong In masih terkekeh.

"ya, gila karenamu"

"ndeso, aku tak akan berbicara lagi padamu"

Guru untuk mata kuliah kedua sudah masuk, dan itu mengharuskan Jong In dan Kyung Soo duduk bersebelahan karena guru mereka tersebut tak terlalu menyukai siswa yang duduk di belakang. Mrs. Yang sudah sibuk menerangkan dengan sebaik-baiknya namun tetap saja tak menarik perhatian Kyung Soo yang sibuk dengan handphonenya sementara Jong In yang tadi sibuk menggambar gambar monggu di setiap sudut catatan Kyung Soo di landa kebosanan.

"Kyung Soo ah, kau tahu aku ingin menjadi pensil ini?"ucap Jong In menunjukan pensil pada Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo yang sedang asyik bermain game di handphonenya memberi pandangan 'apa lagi huh?' pada Jong In dengan sangar.

"hey, Tanya kenapa padaku"paksa Jong In.

Dengan sedikit malas Kyung Soo menjawab "kenapa?"

"karena aku ingin menuliskan kau dan aku bersama selamanya"jawab Jong In yang berusaha menahan pipinya yang akan terangkat tertawa.

Kyung Soo masih pada wajah datarnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan memilih jadi penghapus"ujar Kyung Soo.

"wae? Wae? Kau tak ingin terpisahkan dariku"ujar Jong In bersemangat.

"oh, aniya. Aku hanya ingin menghapus semua delusimu, tuan Kim"jawab Kyung Soo kejam.

"YAK! KYUNG SOO AHH"protes Jong In tiba-tiba.

"Kim Jong In haksaeng, Do Kyung Soo haksaeng, apa yang kalian lakukan di kelas saya? Kalian mau menggantikan saya menjelaskan di depan sini?"ucap Mrs. Yang yang sedikit kaget dengan suara protesan Jong In.

"aniyo, jungseohamnida Mrs. Yang"ucap keduanya serentak dan menundukan kepala mereka, maklumlah mereka jadi sorotan warga kelas.

"aiss, ada apa sih denganmu? Tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini"protes Kyung Soo.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"rajuk Jong In melihat pada dinding di sebelahnya mengabaikan Kyung Soo.

"hey, ayolah jawab, ada apa dengan rayuan tak berbobotmu hari ini"

Kyung Soo menoel pinggang Jong In.

"tidak mau"jawab Jong In.

"hey, ada apa denganmu?"

Kyung Soo mengulanginya lagi.

"aku tahu aku bukan tipe idealmu"ucap Jong In masih merajuk.

"maksudmu?"

Jong In akhirnya melihat ke Kyung Soo tapi masih tetap saja sebal.

"kata Lu Han tipikal idealmu adalah namja romantic, kau suka romantic boy ya semacam itu dan aku tidak begitu. sekian"

Kyung Soo terkekeh mendengar penjelas panjang lebar menurut Jong In tersebut.

"Yak! Kau kena tipu"

Jong In melihat kepada Kyung Soo.

"maksudmu?"

"kau tertipu, Lu Han jelas tahu kalau aku suka bad namja style. Jelas sekali kau tertipu"jelas Kyung Soo.

Jong In tersenyum licik tanpa disadari oleh Kyung Soo yang kembali sibuk pada handphonenya.

"kau suka nappeun namja style?"Tanya Jong In nada bicara berat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Kyung Soo mengangguk saja.

"baiklah"

Berikutnya yang terjadilah adalah pertemuan bibir Jong In dan Kyung Soo secara tiba-tiba yang di mulai oleh Jong In dan membuat Kyung Soo konslet sejenak.

"Dalkomhae"bisik Jong In di telinga Kyung Soo tak lupa dengan smirk nakalnya.

"YAKK! KIM JONG IN, KAU AKAN MATI HARI INI, YAK! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN"

"JONGIN HAKSAENG, KYUNG SOO HAKSAENG, KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA!"

"Ne"

Kyung Soo baru saja reflek berteriak dan menarik kepala Jong In kepada tembok di sebelahnya, dan keributan yang mereka buat membuat keduanya di usir oleh Mrs. Yang dari kelas. Okay, poor Jong In. poor Kyung Soo.

Dae Min " **Follow, Dream, Fall** "

Matahari sudah meninggi pertanda bahwa pagi sudah hendak berganti menjadi siang. Seorang yeoja berambut keriting pendek tengah sibuk terburu-buru memasang sepatunya kemudian memburu langkahnya menuju halte bis yang berjarak 2 blok dari dormnya.

"aigooo, aku akan terlambat. Kenapa sih Lu Han baru memberitahu hari ini"ucapnya mengecek jam pada handphonenya kemudian memburu langkah.

"hey, Minseok noona"

"hey, Jong Dae"

"kau mau kemana?"

"hari ini aku ada kelas jam 1 siang secara tiba-tiba dan jika tidak buru-buru aku akan terlambat"jawab Minseok konsentrasi mempercepat langkahnya.

"ohh begitu"

"Yak! Jong Dae, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukannya haltemu kea rah sana?"Tanya Minseok yang merasa di ikuti oleh Jong Dae yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yak! Pergilah kesana, kau aneh sekali"protes Minseok.

"aku tidak bisa"kata Jong Dae.

Minseok berhenti "kenapa tidak bisa?"

"karena kata ibuku ikutilah impianmu, jadi itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang"jawab Jong Dae mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya.

"aigoo, ayolah Jong Dae, jangan becanda"

Minseok melanjutkan jalannya, cukup sebal dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia malah masih di troll juga.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dengan posisi Jong Dae masih di belakang Minseok.

"owhh, aduhh"

Jong Dae langsung sigap menolong Minseok yang hampir jatuh.

"ah, gumawo"

Jong Dae memperhatikan tubuh Minseok dari atas hingga ke bawah menelisik apa ada yang luka.

"kau ini, berhati-hatilah"

"ne"

Sekarang keduanya sudah duduk menunggu bis di halte.

"setidaknya kalau kau mau jatuh, pilih jatuh yang terbaik"ucap Jong Dae.

"jatuh yang terbaik? Itu jatuh yang seperti apa?"Tanya Minseok penasaran.

"ya, contohnya jatuh hati padaku"jawab Jong Dae menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"aiss, jinja kau ini…"

Jong Dae tertawa.

"ah, itu bisku, kau mau naik?"Tanya Minseok.

"kau mengajakku? Aku akan ikut bersamamu kemanapun kau mau, sekalipun untuk jatuh dari air terjun Niagara"ucap Jong Dae bersemangat.

"yak! Aku hanya bertanya oppa, aiss, sudahlah. Aku naik, bye"

Deg!

"yup, bye"

Jong Dae mencuri kecupan di pipi Minseok tiba-tiba lalu melambai-lambai memaksa Minseok naik. Minseok berjalan kaku naik ke bis, sementara Jong Dae tersenyum bodoh seperti orang gila.

"Yak! Kim Jong Dae, kau sudah gila huh? Ayo cepat kita ke halte sebelah sana, kau mau kita terlambat"ucap seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan wajah cantik menganggu wajah bodoh Jong Dae.

"aiss, kau menganggu saja Byun"

Se Ra " **writer, racer, driver** "

Suasana perpustakaan tak berbeda dari biasanya masih tetap pada kondisi sepi dan tenangnya membuat seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasang kacamatanya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. Ia baru saja membuka file yang akan ia lanjutkan namun seoarng namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat datang dan duduk di samping.

"siang, chagi"

"hmm, namaku Lu Han. Siang Oh Sehun"

Tanpa melihat pun dari derap langkah yang Sehun buat apalagi dari suara rendah super serak Sehun yang tertangkap inderanya ia sudah mengetahui bahwa makhluk yang akan dengan berani menginterupsi waktunya bersama laptopnya hanya Sehun seorang. Lu Han sudah meletakan jari di keyboard laptopnya bersiap menuliskan rangkaian kata yang tersusun di otaknya.

"hey, Lu Han ah, apa memang impianmu menjadi seorang penulis?"Tanya Sehun, yang memutar-mutar sebuah buku di tangannya.

"tidak"jawab Lu Han singkat.

"huh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau selalu sibuk menulis seperti sekarang, di jam istirahat siang seperti sekarang ini pula"Tanya Sehun panjang lebar yang sekarang sudah semakin mendekatkan kursinya pada kursi Lu Han.

"hanya ingin"jawab Lu Han singkat lagi.

"wah, cerita apa yang kau tulis?"interupsi Sehun yang posisi kepalanya sudah di belakang pundak Lu Han.

Lu Han menghela nafasnya panjang, tangannya menyerah berada pada keyboard laptop dan sekarang malah ia gunakan untuk melepas kacamatanya.

"aku menulis cerita romantis antar detektif yang menyelidiki kasus berat bahkan patner saat menjadi mata-mata. Aku suka cerita seperti itu ada misteri, romance, action, politic itu menarik"jelas Lu Han.

"wah, aku pikir itu juga keren. Dan menurutmu kalau aku menjadi penulis cerita apa yang akan aku tulis?"

Yooo Ra diam sejenak berpikir.

"yadong"

"yak! Aku tidak sebejad itu"

"lalu?"

"aku akan menjadi penulis tentang kisah indah kita"jaawab Sehun.

Dan wajah Lu Han tetap datar, ia kembali memasang kacamatanya dan melihat layar laptopnya.

"oh, baiklah aku senang mendengarnya"ucap Lu Han datar tanpa peraaan.

"aiss, kau tak seru, kau bahkan tak tertawa"

Sehun hanya tidak tahu bahwa di dalam hati Lu Han tertawa pada lawakan yang tak lucu yang Sehun katakan.

"dan apa impianmu?"Tanya Lu Han sedikit penasaran.

"aku? Aku ingin menjadi pembalap"

Lu Han tak lagi bisa menulis ia langsung terdiam dan menatap Sehun.

"Iya, menjadi pembalap untuk mencapai garis finish di hatimu"

Mau tak mau Lu Han akhirnya mengembangkan senyum tipis yang ia tahan.

"kau tertawa?'

"tidak"

Lu Han menggeleng.

"jangan jadi pembalap itu berbahaya"saran Lu Han.

"ya, tanpa kau beri tahu pun mungkin drive licence –ku juga akan kena tahan"

"kenapa?"

"because you always drive me crazy"ucap Sehun terkekeh.

Tuk!

"nonsense"

"yak! Lu Han, ini sakit"

Lu Han baru saja menyentil kepala Sehun gemas, kemudian menuju rak-rak lemari buku untuk tertawa. Sehun benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"hun ah, sepertinya kau harus mengurangi jadwal bermain dengan Jong In, Jong Dae atau mungkin Baek hyun oppa, kau jadi aneh mungkin karena mereka"

END

Otte? Aneh, ya? Hahaha.. emang lagi ngaco bgt nulisnya..

Udah lama se ra gak update di ffn nih, maaf ya.. maklumi aja, sekarang dah smester 5 jadi tugas dah banyak juga dan lagi emang susah dapat ide dan waktu nulis sekarang.

Mungkin gak ada yang peduli juga sih ya, Cuma merasa kehilangan aja. Udah banyak yang update tapi sera gak bisa baca, Udah banyak aja yang gak nulis padahal sera nungguin terus lanjutan ff-nya atau mungkin udah banyak ganti ke cast dari boyband lain. Ada juga yang lari ke wattpad. Wah jadi terasa udah lamanya di ffn nih, banyak yang berubah. Tapi, tetap berharap sih tetap ada karya tentang couple-couplenya EXO, terserah deh itu author baru, author lama, author yang sera suka yang penting ada deh gitu.

Wah sekian curhat anehnya, maaf ya terbawa suasanaa..

Dan selamat menikmati, bagi yang masih nunggu lanjutan ff yang lama-lama itu thank you so much sera segera lanjutin kok. Dan yang baru-baru baca thank you juga..

eh ya, mari berteman juga, silahkan add line aku, rpenita dan juga bbm atau wattpad aku silahkan cek bio,..!

Love you all, eh ya jangan lupa vote EXO ya ….


End file.
